


The Trial

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: a diamond in the rough [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is a hybrid too, F/M, Momswap AU, Shattering?, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Trials, connverse - Freeform, practice drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Connie Maheswaran didn’t live a normal life. She was the daughter of Blue Mist Chalcedony, the starter of the rebellion and the one who nearly shattered Pink Diamond.When she and the rest of the Crystal Gems are caught and taken to Homeworld, she’s forced to not only go to a trial but also face Pink Diamond’s son.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: a diamond in the rough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808644
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This may be confusing, this is a test drabble I may or may not delete at some point! Lemme try to explain:  
> • Connie is the daughter of Blue Mist Chalcedony and Doug Maheswaran. This makes her half gem, half human.  
> • Steven is the son of Pink Diamond. He takes her place on Homeworld and is raised by the Diamonds. He, too, is a hybrid.  
> • The Crystal Gems are made up of Connie, Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet (+ her components) are currently on Homeworld with Steven.  
> • Steven’s Pearl is ‘Volleyball,’ not our Pearl.  
> • In this AU, Pink Diamond was nearly shattered by someone else. No, Blue Diamond is NOT Blue Mist Chalcedony. Mist isn’t a Diamond at all! Chalcedonies help Lapis Lazulis terraform.  
> • ‘Why is Rose Quartz there?’ Easy, Pink Diamond stayed as Pink Diamond for her whole life. She never had an alter ego of any sort.  
> • The ENTIRE group of Crystal Gems were caught, thus meaning they were all sent to Homeworld to go on trial.  
> • Yes, this is a Diamond!Steven AU! However, don’t expect any NSFW/abusive/toxic stuff. You won’t get any of that here.

“Blue Mist Chalcedony. I never thought I would hear that name again.”

Connie froze in place. Someone was speaking from _behind_ her. The Pearl who had taken her into this place seemingly disappeared somewhere. She knew who may be behind her and was _terrified._

Out of all of the Diamonds, she had never even heard _one_ positive thing about White. When she was little and asked Lapis about her, the tall Gem had only told her to ‘not worry about her.’ Not even a Sapphire would be able to predict that they would end up being caught by Amethyst.

Hesitantly, she turned around and looked up at her. As it turns out, she underestimated the tyrant’s height as well. She was luminous and radiant, both literally and metaphorically. Something about her wide smile rubbed the teenager in the wrong direction.

“It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other. Even Yellow and Blue suspected that you had been shattered. After what you did to Pink, it was expected that you would be.”

This made the hybrid wince. Her mother had cracked Pink Diamond’s gemstone at some part during the rebellion. Doing this had made matters between Homeworld and Earth even worse. According to Jasper, it was the only way they could get Homeworld to realize they even existed. Neither her nor Peridot were happy to hear that this happened.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“And now, after so long, you return to Homeworld in order to finish what you started… it’s unfortunate, really. But, I can assure you that your trial is going to be a fun one. Even Pink Diamond is coming.”

Just then did Connie realize that someone was sitting on White’s shoulder. He was a lot smaller than White and may even be _her_ height. From the distance she could see, she learned that he had dark pink hair and pale skin. When she squinted enough, she could see the large empty spot in his clothing over his belly button. With both fear _and_ confusion, she realized that whoever this was had Pink Diamond’s gem.

“Of course I will be,” He replied with a small smirk.

Connie paused. “Wait-”

“Good, good. Pearl, you may take her back to her cell now.”

The Pearl appeared out of nowhere again and bubbled her. Right away, she could tell that her experiences here were going to be either odd or terrifying.

•┈┈┈••✦♥✦••┈┈┈•

Even with a strong Rose Quartz carrying her, Connie tried to remain as strong as possible. She struggled against her hold and demanded to be let go. As expected, this plan didn’t work.

They entered another room. It was gorgeous, to say the least. Various hues of pink decorated every single corner in it, despite its large size. Connie looked up in confusion once she noticed the pink glow coming from the ceiling.

Looking up was a mistake.

Hundreds of gems trapped in pink bubbles littered the ceiling. They floated around aimlessly and occasionally bumped into one another.

Each and every single Gem there was a chalcedony, just like her mother was. Her mother, the one who began the rebellion to free Earth, got hundreds of gems bubbled. They weren’t bubbled because they had done anything wrong, no, they were bubbled because they were the same type of gem that she was.

She knew that she would have to apologize to them once they were freed. Even if she wasn’t her mother, she _did_ have her mother’s gem planted between her shoulder blades. It would only be the nice thing to do.

The Quartz carried her to the end of the room and they stood in front of something large. She could feel the pink-haired gem tense.

“My Diamond, here is the traitor that you wanted to speak to.”

As soon as she said those words, the large object that Connie later realized was a chair spun around. The small boy who had been sitting on White’s shoulder was now sitting on this chair. A small smile came across his lips at the sight of her and he glanced at the Rose.

“You’re dismissed for now, Rose.”

She dropped the ‘prisoner’ and walked out of the room after saluting. Connie stood up quickly, crossing her arms and trying to seem as brave as possible.

The boy stood up and walked onto the other side of the desk right in front of her. Once they made eye contact, she tensed. He had his mother’s diamond eyes as well. Faint freckles spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Trying to ignore his adorable appearance, she narrowed her eyes.

“Pink Diamond.”

He examined her features. “Nope. Steven. That’s my mother’s title. How out of the loop _are_ you?” His boots made him taller than her by just a few inches. She doubted he was tall once they were off.

“Well, I’m Connie. Blue Mist Chalcedony is _my_ mother’s title.”

“Fair point.”

Connie glanced to the side and noticed the Pearl standing in the corner. One of her eyes was extremely cracked, although she was still there. She couldn’t help but wonder if Steven has enough of a heart to let a ‘destroyed’ Gem like her stay.

He _was_ half human, after all.

“Huh. You’re a lot prettier than Blue Mist Chalcedony was,” He hummed. Her cheeks turned red at this.

“Thank you…?”

The other hybrid flushed and averted his gaze. “Yeah, yeah. It’s so weird seeing another half gem like me, in all honesty. I always just assumed that my mom was the only one who decided to bring shame upon Gemkind.”

She frowned. _Shame?_

Steven walked right past her and went over to a hologram of a sphere. “Follow.”

Maybe she was a fool, but she decided to follow anyway. Nothing had been too bad with him just yet and she had no reason not to trust him even if he was a space dictator.

He held his hands out and did a ‘zoom out’ motion. Surprisingly, the hologram cooperated with him. Connie watched in amazement as stars were formed instead of a sphere. Multiple planets surrounded them, and some galaxies could even be spotted from a distance. 

She walked around and paused when she came across a familiar sight. _Earth._

“Woah…”

The sound of heels told her that he was walking in her direction. “I’ve never been there before. White Diamond would never let me.” A nervous laugh escaped his lips and he sighed.

She turned to him once he was at her side. With a simple zoom in motion, the reflection of Earth was suddenly much larger than it was before.

“Where are you from?” He asked.

That was an easy question. “The outskirts of Beach City in Delmarva, why?”

The sphere spun around and zoomed in somewhere. Their surroundings changed to one that was much more familiar, one that made Connie’s eyes fill with tears.

“...Home.”

People walked through her. Obviously, they couldn’t see her, but she could see them. With wide eyes, she turned to the Diamond. 

“How did you…?”

The Diamond glanced around before glaring at Connie. _“This_ is what you Crystal Gems started a war over?”

Connie shook her head slowly. “Don’t you see it, Steven? This… this isn’t all of Earth! This is only a small part of it yet it’s full of life! Each and every single person here has their own thoughts, feelings, and stories to tell. They’re free to be whoever they want to be!”

When she turned to him, she could swear that he had stars in his eyes. However, he looked away from her and focused on their surroundings. Even if it was all projected by a hologram, everything was in extremely good detail. It almost looked real.

The door opened and Steven quickly waved his hand. Everything the hologram generated disappeared within milliseconds. Confused, Connie watched as he stiffened and turned his attention to whoever had just walked in.

“Pink,” Blue Pearl saluted, “My Diamond has requested for your presence.”

The pink haired boy let out a sigh. He nodded. “Alright, I’ll be there in a moment. You’re dismissed.”

Blue Pearl bowed before she left the room. 

“I’m sorry that our meeting was cut short. I’ll be back right away in order to make sure you’re doing well, but until then you’ll have to return to your cell. A Zircon should arrive shortly in order to speak to you about what is going to happen tomorrow.”

Unexpectedly, he took a step forward and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Both of them flustered once again. 

His cheeks still pink, he turned around. **“PEARL, COME WITH ME! OH, ALSO, ONE OF YOU AMETHYST RUNTS CAN TAKE THIS PRISONER BACK TO HER CELL!”**

Connie watched in silence as his Pearl ran after him. She never realized just how loud he could get. An Amethyst walked into the room and picked her up.

She had a long day ahead of herself, but the Diamond’s genuine curiosity about Earth made her want to get to know him more. _Maybe_ she could make him change his mind.

•┈┈┈••✦♥✦••┈┈┈•

The Crystal Gems were all standing on a triangle shaped platform. Red Zircon, the one assigned to defend them, read over her notes with an anxious expression. Four pathways lit up in colors resembling each Diamond, signalling that someone else had warped into the room.

Brown Zircon snickered at the other. “Assigned to defend a bunch of rebels, I see. Isn’t that treason?” She began to snicker. From the sound of it, Connie believed she may be the prosecutor here.

“It isn’t!” retorted Red Zircon, narrowing her eyes before glancing over at her proof once again. 

Suddenly, three lights lit up. Blue, yellow, and white. Three Pearls stood there, ready to announce the arrival of their Diamonds.

“All rise for the radiant White Diamond!” White Pearl said, stretching her arms out.

“And the luminous Yellow Diamond!” Yellow Pearl posed.

“And the lustrous Blue Diamond.” Blue Pearl bowed.

Three lights lit up again and the Diamonds arrived.

Blue Diamond stared down at the accused. “How could we possibly catch all of them?” Connie instead took note of how tall both she and Yellow Diamond were. Steven really _was_ small compared to them.

“I say it’s best to shatter them right here and right now,” Yellow scoffed, “After all they’ve done, they deserve it.”

“Now, now. Let’s calm down,” White Diamond’s smile faltered. The Diamonds all took a seat on their thrones. “Begin.”

Brown decided to begin. “My brilliant, glimmering, opulent Diamonds. These ‘Crystal Gems’ have been committing crimes for centuries now. Exhibit A.”

She snapped and a familiar figure was warped into the room.

Connie gasped. “Jeff-!”

He was sitting on the floor next to Brown. Upon seeing Connie, he looked relieved for a split second. “Connie, what’s going on here…?” Brown put a bubble around his head, muffling his voice. “Who are those huge giant ladies?!”

“As we can see from this specimen, humans are nothing more than annoying organics that serve no purpose whatsoever.” Brown circled around him. “What sort of Gems would turn on their own kind for something like _this?_ I’ll tell you what kind. A defective Blue Mist Chalcedony, a Peridot runt, a Lapis Lazuli who thinks she’s important, and a Jasper who was once loyal to Pink Diamond.”

The hybrid frowned and looked at the Diamonds, “Just let him go! He’s got nothing to do with this!”

“There it is!” The Zircon exclaimed. “The passion and fury that gave the _diabolical_ Blue Mist Chalcedony the strength to try to shatter her own Diamond!”

Silence ensued in the room. Blue visibly flinched and Yellow got concerned. White didn’t say anything, although her smile _did_ almost fall for a moment.

Brown kneeled down next to Connie. “I know that you’re thinking. ‘This _organic_ doesn’t look like Blue Mist Chalcedony!’ And for that, I would like to call an eye witness!”

A platform rises in the room. There, standing on top of it, was Ruby.

“Ruby-!” Connie was cut off by her growl.

“Do not address me, war criminal!”

Peridot glanced for the side, “Geez, we’re just happy you’re okay.”

“I was protecting my Sapphire when these traitors said it themselves!” She then began to mock them, “‘Oh yes, we’re the Crystal Gems and we’re here to save the day! Earth is great as long as we’re around!’ And then they threw my clarity and I… into _space!”_

Lapis crossed her arms. “We tried to help save you two! We even offered you a place to stay!”

“See?! There they go again!” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“And there you have it.” The smug grin on Brown’s face made the Crystal Gems tense. “The Crystal Gems started the rebellion and continue to do so to this very day. These _are_ the Crystal Gems. I rest my case.”

Red gulped. “Oh, she’s good…”

“Well, I’m convinced,” Yellow stood up, “Time to execute!”

“Not yet!” Blue grabbed her wrist, “The defense still has to speak!”

Sighing, the Diamonds all sat down again. White stared at Red expectantly.

“Right! Well, uh… before I start, I would like to remind the court that the Crystal Gems did admit to their roles multiple times,” Red stammered out.

“The court remembers, and the court does not care.” Yellow didn’t sound impressed.

“Of course, my diamond,” Red saluted and laughed nervously, “Innocence is a word that can mean many different things!”

Jasper stood up, “We did it.”

“What?! _Stop!”_ Red glared at her.

“No! I want to hear what they have to say.” Blue glared down at them now. Lapis, Peridot, and Connie slowly stood up as well. She raised her hand and the platform beneath them elevated them to her height.

Yellow Pearl glanced at them. “State your names for the record!”

Lapis hesitated. “I’m Lapis Lazuli, this is Peridot, this is Jasper, and this is uh… Connie Blue Mist Chalcedony?”

“We’re guilty,” Peridot admitted, crossing her arms. All of the Crystal Gems had a plan.

Even White Diamond looked shocked, “What kind of organic game is this?!”

“It’s true.” Connie was finally gaining her courage again. “Everything you guys said? We did it. We’re the Crystal Gems! It’s our job to protect Earth, and if that means turning ourselves in then we’ll do it!” She balled her fists.

“Sounds like a solid confession to me!” Yellow exclaimed.

“No,” Blue said again. “There’s still more I want them to explain. Like… why? Why would they try to hurt our little Pink like that?” Her tone was gentle, but her expression was full of bitter hatred. She turned to them, “Explain.”

Jasper huffed. “Earth was a planet full of opportunities that we would never be able to have on here. I’m supposed to be a soldier here, but I can be both a soldier _and_ a family member back on Earth.”“We had to hurt Pink so we could finally catch your attention,” Peridot pointed out with the shrug of her soldiers, “I mean… at least she survived, right?”

Everyone fell silent. Blue stood up and easily towered over the others, even when they were on a high platform. 

“She didn’t. Blue Mist Chalcedony _shattered_ our Pink! That crack she gave her basically ruined her!” She raised her voice. “That is all _your_ fault!”

“Ma’am? I saw Pink Diamond earlier…” Connie tried not to shake in fear.

“Pink Diamond fell ‘in love’ with…” Her voice trailed off and she looked to the side, tears falling from her eyes.

Yellow promptly stood up and held her, “Should I shatter them now?”

 _“No!_ Can’t you go one day without wanting to shatter anyone?!”

White Diamond completely ignored their argument and leaned down so she could be closer to the others. “Pink decided to play a new game. She fell in love with a human and wanted to become one. The ‘Pink Diamond’ you spoke to is nothing more than her trying to play a silly game.”

Suddenly, the ground shook. Cracks were spread throughout both the platform _and_ the Diamonds’ thrones. It took everyone a moment to regain her balance. Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, Connie, the Zircons, _and_ the Diamonds all were surprised by this. The ground shuddered once again, making them even more confused.

Then, Blue looked away. “Oh, stars…”

“I am **_NOT_ **my mother!”

Everyone turned around to race whoever had spoken. Steven was quite literally _radiating_ a pink aura. The majority of cracks were underneath his left foot. With horror, Connie realized that _he_ had been the one who made the floor shake.

“There’s no need to throw another tantrum,” Yellow muttered, glaring to her right with an annoyed sigh. This didn’t sit well with Steven.

He stomped again. Even more cracks were made. The ground shuddered violently beneath their feet. “I say this every other day! I’m **_STEVEN,_ ** **NOT PINK DIAMOND!”**

“Of course, Starlight,” White smiled again, acting innocent. “You’re Steven.”

Everyone watched as Steven jumped up and began to float. He summoned his throne and took a seat on it, resting his chin on the palm of his hand with a bored expression. “Go on.”

“You were late.” Yellow glared at him. He only rolled his eyes in return. His Pearl got on her platform, waiting for the trial to continue.

Connie sent a glance in Jeff’s direction. He still looked absolutely terrified, although he had fallen silent a while ago. His eyes were still wide open, though, signifying that he was awake and listening.

Blue let out a sigh. “We shall take a short recess. When we are ready for you to speak, we’ll send our Pearls to you.”

Amethyst guards led them into the waiting room. Red was horrified.

“What _was_ that back in there?! You weren’t supposed to just say that you’re guilty!”

“Why not? It was much easier than just lying our way through it.” Peridot quirked a brow. “If anything, it was ‘Pink Diamond’ who made the Diamonds need a break.”

“Why you-! Of _course_ it wasn’t our Diamond!” The Zircon glanced over her notes again. “Sure, Pink Diamond may have a horribly explosive temper, but we shouldn’t blame him for things like this.”

“Guess we know what court you’re in now,” Peridot mumbled, earning a glare from the other. Connie, on the other hand, raised her eyebrows in curiosity at what she said.

“What do you mean by explosive temper?” When she met Steven, he was fairly nice the entire time. Even if some of his comments were unsettling, he never said or did anything that would make her feel anxious around him.

“He’s only been a Diamond for seventeen years now. It only makes sense that he’s not going to be the most formal of Gems,” Red sighed. “Out of all the Diamonds, he has the shortest temper of all. When he was younger, no one thought he would ever shatter anyone. It’s funny how wrong we all were.”

_Steven’s shattered someone?_

Red continued after scanning over another page of notes, “He’s an aggressive leader to his court, but he’s made three colonies in just under two years! Isn’t that incredible?! But, surprisingly, he’s very friendly with certain people, such as that defective Pearl of his. He was supposed to get a new one, but he threw a fit and the Diamonds gave up.”

“That… is surprising,” Lapis stammered, exchanging awkward looks with Connie.

“How did you even get close enough to Pink to crack her?!” the Zircon questioned.

Jasper shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Red stared at her in disbelief. The Crystal Gems all shook their heads and she thought deeply.

“I get it!” She exclaimed. “There’s a reason why Blue is so adamant about you guys speaking!”

“Huh?” Connie ran a hand through her hair, watching as the other began to take down more notes.

Red smiled at her. “It’s because it doesn’t make any sense!”

A few moments passed before Blue Pearl approached them. “Our Diamonds are ready for your presences again. Please follow me.”

Everyone followed her. She led them back to the platform before jumping off it and walking into her own area where she had to stand. 

This time around, Red was full of determination. She paced around the platform as she spoke. “The Crystal Gems are all flawed. They’re Gems who turned on their own kind out of a misguided attachment to a planet and creatures like… that.”

Jeff was warped into the room again, the bubble still over his head. “What’s happening?!”

“It’s obvious that Pink Diamond was the enemy of Blue Mist Chalcedony. Mist had everything to gain from shattering her. But even though she tried, she failed and ended up cracking her instead.” She saluted. “Pink Diamond, may I present your palanquin?”

“This isn’t necessary,” Yellow mumbled. Blue glared at her.

“Isn’t it? Proceed…”

Steven hesitated before nodding. He held out a hand and the palanquin that once belonged to Pink Diamond warped into the room. Connie watched in awe as it formed.

“Records show that Pink Diamond was attacked right outside this very palanquin,” She reminded, stepping onto it as she spoke. “Witnesses say Pink had only taken a few steps forward when Mist attacked her from the front!”

Blue and White turned away in sorrow. Yellow, however, was listening with all ears. Steven just stared up at the ceiling, obviously bored.

“But the real question we should be asking is: _how?_ How was she attacked from the front?”

“I’ve been asking that question,” White admitted, her smile gone.

Red seemed surprised. “And right you are to ask, my Diamond! Because at the time when Pink Diamond was attacked, Mist had been a recognized threat for several thousand years. There were no Chalcedonies in her entourage and none in her guard. So how did a _Blue Mist Chalcedony,_ with no business being anywhere _near_ Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place?” She got a glimpse of each and every single Diamond’s expressions. “Where were Pink Diamond’s attendants? Her Agates, her Sapphires? And _where was her Pearl?”_

The four Pearls on the floor glanced at each other with shocked faces.

Steven slammed his fist onto the throne, resulting in it cracking as well. “They were with her! They’ve seen the whole thing!”

“But none of them saw a Blue Mist Chalcedony approach? Wouldn’t one of her Sapphires have seen Mist coming? Wouldn’t her Agates have tried to fight her off?”

Jasper, Connie, and Peridot tensed. Lapis, on the other hand, brought a finger to her chin. “That _is_ strange…”

Blue Diamond, surprised, glanced over at an angered Yellow Diamond, who was instead focusing on the small boy in the throne beneath them. The person who they last expected to speak then spoke up.

“She must have slipped past them!” White Diamond suggested.

“Even if she did, wouldn’t her Pearl have cried out an alarm? ‘Watch out, my Diamond!’ No. Whoever was able to get so close to her must have had her respect! Someone who she would tell her guards to not mind! She stopped her palanquin in order to speak to them, so clearly she trusted them… and of course, we already know that the people who attacked her were the Crystal Gems…”

“What are you saying?” Yellow asked.

“I’m saying that Pink Diamond could have _been_ part of the Crystal Gems! Why else would she have stopped her palanquin in order to speak to them?!”

The room fell silent in shock. Even _White Diamond_ seemed to be at a loss of words. Unamused, Steven stood up from his throne.

Red backed away. “Uh, disregard that last statement! I might have gotten carried away-!”

A massive phalanx of interlocking hexagonal plates was formed. Before the Zircon could even run, spiked protrusions came out of it. She froze in fear and it hit her, making her poof in mere milliseconds.

Brown snickered. “Case closed. Right, my Diamond?”

Another phalanx appeared and she was poofed. Her gem fell to the floor.

“Pink, stop it!” Blue shouted, snatching up the small Diamond as he struggled in her hold. She stormed out of the room with him.

White glared at the guards who took the hint and dragged the Crystal Gems back to their cells.

Connie was still so confused about all of the events that just took place. As she sat in her cell alone, all she could think about was that look in Steven’s eyes when he poofed those Gems.

All she could see in his expression was fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you’re confused by anything else that isn’t in the top notes, feel free to ask any questions in the comments!  
> Before you ask: Steven is 17, Connie is 16. 
> 
> Extra notes about this AU:  
> \- I plan on writing more! In less complicated terms, it’s my own twist on Diamond!Steven x CG!Connie. So yes, this AU belongs to me.  
> \- Parts of the AU will have heavy, HEAVY mentions of manipulation and things of the sort. These will ALL have TWs. (No, it isn’t Steven being manipulative to Connie or anything. Go away if you want me to write them in a toxic relationship.)  
> \- I will post mostly (long) oneshots and some chapter stories of this AU! They will all be updated to the series, so subscribe to that if you’re interested!  
> \- This has nothing to do with my ‘Unity’ series.
> 
> My tumblr is futuresteven. Feel free to also ask me anything on there if it’s easier!


End file.
